


Garry's Christmas

by CreepyPastaBoi



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyPastaBoi/pseuds/CreepyPastaBoi
Summary: It is Garry's first Christmas with his two dads, Eyeless Jack and Hoody and the little pup is very excited to make cookies to leave out for Santa.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Monster Garry belongs to the amazing mangoshibi on tumblr. Check out their blog if you haven't already, I am in love with the little pup and his dads! <3

Jack came home later than expected. His mission took longer than planned as his target out smarted him and managed to escape causing him to hunt them down for a whole day. It frustrated him but hey, he got two good kidneys which he would make into a delicious stew. He smirked to himself, thinking about his next meal as he opened the door to the little shack he called home. It was dark as he didn’t have electricity but that never bothered him. It did however bother Brian as he wanted light to be able to see. Candles just wouldn’t cut it. Maybe for Christmas Jack would get a power generator and hook it up to the house. 

He went to the kitchen where he stashed the two organs in a cooler full of ice. They had a few coolers which substituted as refrigerators. There was one big cooler for every person in the house. One for Jack, one for Brian and one for their little boy, Garry. Garry was a little creature that Jack had found in a lab and when he saw what those so called scientists were doing to the poor thing he had to rescue him. He then brought him home and months later Brian came into the picture. At first he didn’t even think of forming a romantic relationship with Slenderman’s former proxy but the young man grew on him. They got together and are now raising Garry together. 

After dumping the organs in his cooler he headed to his bedroom. He needed some much needed rest after that long mission. When he got to his room he was not surprised at all when he saw Brian already in bed and right beside him was Garry. The little pup was sound asleep, on his back with his little feet sticking up in the air. Jack chuckled at the sight. That little boy was too cute for words. He quietly stripped off his dirty clothes and changed into his pjs then carefully got in bed, making sure he didn’t wake his little family. Once he got comfortable he wrapped an arm around Brian and Garry then drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Garry woke him up by jumping on his chest. “Jack! Jack! You’re back! Welcome home! Did you sleep well?” 

“Yeah, I did.” He chuckled. “You seem to be full of energy today.”

“It’s because today is Christmas Eve, eve!” 

Jack tilted his head in confusion. “What does that mean?”

“Tomorrow is Christmas Eve so that makes today the eve of Christmas Eve.” Brian said. Jack turned his head to where he heard the voice and saw his boyfriend leaning against the doorway of their small bedroom. He smiled as he watched a very excited Garry jump on Jack.

“Oh, well that makes sense. So Garry, are you excited to find out what Santa brings you?” He turned to look at the pup who was now calming sitting on his chest but his little tail was whipping back and forth. 

“Yeah!” He exclaimed. He jumped off the bed and ran over to Brian and tugged at his pant leg. “Are we still going to make cookies tomorrow to leave out for Santa?”

“Of course! If he’s going to come all this way to bring you presents then we have to leave something for him in return.” 

“You guys are going to make cookies?” Jack sat up in bed and looked at Brian with an eyebrow raised.

“Yup. I built a stone oven out back which we will use to cook the cookies in.”

“Impressive.” Jack winked causing the other’s face to turn a light shade of pink. “Well I think I slept in long enough. Garry, do you wanna come with me to look for a tree?”

“Yes!” Garry dashed back over to Jack as he got out of bed and began jumping around his feet. This continued the whole time Jack was getting dressed. Brian watched from the door and laughed at Garry’s excitement. It had been years since he actually cared about presents and such as the magic died long ago for him but now with Garry, the holiday became magical once more. 

When Jack had gotten dressed he kissed Brian goodbye then took Garry out into the woods where they searched for a tree. It was a bit of a challenge as they were either too big or too small. Some were too tall and some were too fat. It felt like hours had passed since they started looking but they just couldn’t find the right one. He was almost ready to give up when Garry called him over.

“Jack! Jack! I think I found it! I found our tree!” 

Jack went over to Garry. The pup was sitting next to a tree that wasn’t too fat or too skinny and it wasn’t too tall or too short. It looked like it would fit nicely in the cabin. “Wow, you found the perfect one!” Jack lifted up the pup and gave him a big hug with of course, many kisses. Garry laughed as his face was covered in kisses. Jack felt his little tail hit his arm as it went back and forth. “Let’s get to work cutting this down and bring it home so we can decorate it.”

“Okay!” Jack set Garry on the ground then picked up the axe he had brought along. He went over to the tree and began to hack away at it while Garry watched from a safe distance. 

“Here she comes!” Jack called out on the last strike. The tree trunk groaned as the tree fell over and it hit the ground with a crash. Garry ran up and sniffed it after it fell and gave Jack a thumbs up. Jack chuckled, tied the rope he brought around the tree trunk and began pulling it back in the direction of the cabin. Garry tried to help out but he was so small that he didn’t really make that much of a difference but Jack didn’t mind. He was just happy to have some company. 

When they made it home, Brian helped bring the tree in and together they set it up in the living room. While Jack and Garry were gone, Brian had gone to the cellar and pulled up the few boxes of decorations and ornaments that they had. Many ornaments were made by Garry when he went through his arts and crafts stage earlier that year. When the tree was secure, Brian opened the box that held the ornaments then handed them to Garry so he could put them on the tree. They didn’t have any lights but that didn’t matter to them. They got more than enough light from candles and the moon during the night. 

Jack sat down of the sofa and watched as Brian and Garry decorated the tree. He smiled at the sight. When Garry had covered the whole bottom half, Brian lifted him up so he could reach higher up. The whole time he tail never stopped wagging. Brian chuckled when he lifted Garry higher up and got a delightful breeze from the tail. Then it came to putting the star on the top. Jack had a sparkly star that he glued a picture of Garry on because Garry was a star. He got up from the sofa, picked up the star then handed it to Garry who placed it on top of the tree. “All done!”

“Great work!” Brian held him close and gave him a kiss on top of his little head. Garry giggled in response

“It looks great.” Jack commented as he looked at the tree. He leaned over and gave Garry a kiss while Brian also kissed him. Garry made small noises which Jack called his happy sounds as he received kisses from his dads. This little pup had a great life and received lots of love and was constantly spoiled. He couldn’t be happier.

They spent the rest of the day decorating the house with the little decorations they had. When they were done, Jack said he would retire for night even though it was still light out. He just said that he was tired from chopping down the tree and bringing it home. Garry seemed to accept it and went about playing with his toys while Brian knew the truth as to why Jack was leaving the room. He was working on a very special gift for Garry and they both knew the little pup was going to love it.

Brian stayed with Garry, playing with him until it was time for bed. By then Jack had cleaned up and left no traces of what he had been doing for the last few hours. He was already in bed and on his way to deep sleep when Brian and Garry entered the room. They got in bed and all three of them went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Garry was so excited that he got Brian up at the crack of dawn. “Papa wake up! Cookie time!” The little one exclaimed.

Brian groaned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He blinked a few times until his vision came into focus and looked up at Garry who was standing over him. “Garry…?” He asked in a groggy voice. “What time is it?”

“It’s early but I want to start the cookies! You said it would take a while and I want them to be ready for when Santa comes!”

“It’s still dark out…” Brian pointed out as he looked out the window. “Garry, give me an hour or two more of sleep and then we can start.” Garry started to whine at this.

“But I wanna start now…”

Brian sighed and gave the pup some rubs on his head. “Be patient little one. It’s still too early.” He pulled Garry in his arms and snuggled under the covers again. Garry continued to whine but didn’t try to fight Brian on it. The last thing he wanted to do was upset his dad so he decided he would wait an hour and a half before asking again.

Jack heard everything from the living room and chuckled to himself. It was so cute how excited Garry became during the holidays. He then went back to working on Garry’s special gift. He was almost done and if Brian could keep Garry in bed for two more hours he would be finished and have it wrapped without the pup seeing it.

Two hours went by fast for Jack but very slowly for Garry. A few times he tried getting Brian up but Brian kept telling him to be patient. It frustrated the pup but when he was told it was finally time to get up he was ecstatic. He jumped off the bed and jumped around the room chanting “cookie time! Cookie time!”

“Not just yet Garry, first we need to eat breakfast. You’ll need the energy to make cookies after all.”

“Fine.”

Jack hid the wrapped gift just as Garry and Brian entered the living room. “Hey guys, it’s about time you got up.” He said, trying to act natural. Luckily for him, Garry didn’t notice how jumpy he was.

“Morning Jack! When did you get up?” Garry asked as he walked up to Jack. When he reached him he held out his little hands which was his way of asking to be picked up. Jack happily obliged.

“Oh I was up long before you two. I decided to take a little walk around the woods and collect some firewood so you two can make the cookies.”

“Thanks dad.” Garry licked Jack’s cheek which caused a big smile to spread on Jack’s face.

“Anything for my baby.” He attacked Garry in kisses and the little pup shrieked in laughter. Brian watched the two and smiled. When the action died down he went to the kitchen and began preparing breakfast. When it was almost done Garry ran over to the table and sat down on his chair, waiting for his food. Brian served him first before getting food for Jack and himself. The three sat down at the table together and ate. Garry inhaled his food and finished well before his dads as he was eager to start the cookies but again he was told to wait. He whined but Brian said that he and Jack had to finish their breakfast so they wouldn’t starve. Garry gave out a little huff of annoyance and rested his head on the table until the two were done.

When they were done Jack offered to do the dishes while Brian helped Garry get started with the cookies. He finished cleaning them quickly and when he put them on a cloth to dry he went outside to light up and tend to the oven so that it would be ready when Garry and Brian were done.

While Brian gathered all of the ingredients and set them on the counter, Garry was jumping around him while chanting “cookies, cookies!” Brian chuckled and when everything was set up the two got to work with mixing everything in the bowl then rolled it out on the counter. Garry picked the ginger bread man shaped cookie cutters and began pressing it in the dough and placing the cookies on a baking sheet. He was going to make cookies using only that one cookie cutter but Brian said that Santa might like variety so he switched to the star shaped cutter then tree shaped one. Soon all of the dough was used up and the baking sheets were full of cookies. Brian carried them outside and handed them off to Jack who put them in the oven and shut the metal door.

“And now we wait.” Brian said to Garry.

“How long do we have to wait?” The pup asked.

“Well, until they are done.” Brian chuckled at Garry’s whine and patted his head. “Jack will keep an eye on cookies while we go inside and clean up our mess and make the icing. Sound good?”

“Okay!” Brian gave Jack a kiss then took Garry inside. The two got to work cleaning up the mess they made and washing the dirty dishes. This part was not Garry’s favourite but Brian made it clear that he had to help or else he wouldn’t be allowed to put icing on the cookies. That motivated the little creature and he made sure everything was as clean as could be before handing it off to Brian so he could put them away.

After they finished up with the dishes they began making the icing. Brian put all of the ingredients in the bowl then let Garry mix them up which he had fun doing. Brian smiled when he saw how happy Garry was. Even though all he had was a skull with no flesh he always looked like he was smiling when he was happy. “Alright, time to add the colouring. What colour do you want the icing to be?”

“Blue!”

“Why blue? Red or green are more associated with Christmas than blue.”

“I want blue to match dad’s mask!”

“Aww that’s sweet.” Brian smiled and kissed the top of Garry’s head. “Alright, we will make the icing blue.” Garry wagged his tail and watched as Brian added a few drips of the food colouring. He stirred the icing again until the colour was mixed in evenly.  The icing turned into a nice blue that was very close to the same shade as Jack’s mask.

They went on to make green and red icing after Brian convinced Garry that some variety would be nice. “I’m sure Santa would love to see cookies will more colours than just blue.” He said and Garry agreed. When all of the icing was done, Brian put them in some squeezable plastic bottles. “Why don’t you go check with dad and see if the cookies are ready?”

“Okay!” Brian chuckled as he watched Garry hop off to see Jack. He made Christmas extra special and a holiday worth celebrating. Seeing how happy that boy was absolutely melted Brian’s heart. When he first agreed to stay willingly he never would have expected he would become a second father to Garry, a creature who frightened him when he first saw him. He couldn’t believe something so precious could have scared him so much at the beginning but now they were a happy family and he would die for that pup.

He went about cleaning up the little mess that was made when making the icing and finished just as Jack and Garry returned. “The cookies are ready!” Jack said as he held the two cooking sheets in his hands. Garry was bouncing around his feet as he made his way over to the counter and set them down. “Careful Garry, these are still quite hot.”

“But I want to start decorating!” Garry whined.

“Well we can take the cookies off the sheets and put them on some plate to help cool them faster.” Brian suggested.

“Yes! Let’s do that!” He chuckled and got some plate from the cupboards which he put the cookies on. He made sure to space them out in order to speed to cooling process. He somehow got Garry to calm down and distracted him for a few minutes until he deemed the cookies cool enough to be touched. Garry could hardly contain himself when Brian said they were ready for frosting. The little pup quickly got to work decorating them. He made some that had mostly blue frosting which he said were for Jack and Brian.

“Aww how sweet, why thank you Garry.” Jack attempted to kiss Garry’s forehead but the pup shoved him away.

“Nooo! I’m concentrating!” Both Jack and Brian laughed.

“Oh alright, we will let you focus on your very important task.” The two stood to the side to give Garry some room and watched him as he decorated the cookies. He looks so focus and went slow to make sure he didn’t mess up. It was the cutest thing the two had ever see in their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

It took some time but soon Garry have finished decorating all of the cookies. Jack looked at them and was quite surprised. Garry had done a pretty good job. The icing wasn’t smeared or mixed with another colour. “That looks great, well done.” Jack kissed the top of Garry’s head and the pup giggled.

“Thanks dad.” He shrieked with laughter when Jack picked him up and began attacking him with kisses. He seemed to do this every day. Garry tried to push him away but he was no match for Jack to continued with his kiss assault. Brian watched and covered his mouth with one hand to hide the big smile on his face. “P-Papa! Help!”

“Papa is no match for me!” Jack said as he continued to kiss Garry.

“Please!” Brian couldn’t resist Garry’s cries for help. He went over to them, grabbed Jack’s sweater and pulled him toward him. Jack was taken aback and stopped kissing Garry and looked over at Brian. Just as he turned his head, their lips met. Brian smashed his lips against Jack’s and Jack froze. He was so shocked that he nearly dropped Garry but luckily the little one had a strong grip on his dad’s clothes. When Brian pulled away from the kiss he let go of Jack and took Garry from him who was barely holding on. When Garry was secure in his arms he looked up at Jack and smirked.

“No one messes with papa.”

“I think you broke dad…” Garry said when Jack’s surprised expression didn’t change for some time.

“I guess I did.” Brian said after a good laugh. “Hello? Earth to Jackie.” He waved his hand in front of Jack’s face and he finally snapped out of it. He cleared his throat and turned around so his back was facing the other two.

“I um...”

“Come Garry, let’s give dad some time to recover and put the cookies away.”

“Can I have some?”

“You can have one then another after dinner.” Garry whined which caused Brian to chuckle. “I’m sorry but we can’t let you have too much sugar all at once and with all that icing you put on, they will be very sweet.”

“Okay…” Garry said, a little bit sad.

“I’m only saying this because I love you. If you have too much then you will get a tummy ache.” Brian gave him a kiss before setting him down and going to the cupboards to take down some Tupperware containers. Garry hopped up onto the chair he was using as a stool and began filling up the containers. When they were filled Brian put them in the coolers.

“Can we go outside and play?” Garry called out to Brian. He turned around and looked for him but saw that he had moved from the kitchen to the living room. He was standing on his hind legs and looking out the window and pointing outside. It was snowing.

“I suppose we could go out for a little while.” Brian said with a smile. “Does dad want to join us?”

“Hmm? Oh, outside? Sure.” Jack finally turned around to face them again. 

“Yay!” Garry ran over to the front door with a happy skip and his tail wagging.

“Hey hold up little man!” Jack rushed over to him and picked him up before he could open the door. “What do we need to do before going outside in the cold?”

“Scarf and mittens?”

“Yep. Scarf and mittens. Brian can you-” He turned around to see where Brian was but cut himself off when he saw that Brian was right beside him with Garry’s scarf and mittens.

“One step ahead of you.” They both smiled and Brian wrapped the scarf around Garry’s neck and put the little mittens on his hands. “Dad and I are going to get our winter clothes on now so don’t go too far.”

“Okay!” When Jack set him down he opened the door and dashed outside. The snow must have been falling for some time now as there was a fairly thick layer on the ground. He stomped around in the snow and was thrilled to find out it was perfect for making snowballs. He quickly made a little pile and by the time his dads opened the front door he had a significant amount of amo. He began throwing them and this little pup had quite the aim. He hit his target each time. Both Brian and Jack yelled out in surprise and ran for cover all while shielding their faces but it didn’t matter. Garry got them on the side or back of their heads and on multiple occasions the snow went down their coats.

“Ah! That’s cold!” Brian frantically tried getting the snow out and while he was distracted Garry threw some more snowballs at him. One hit him right in the face. He yelped and fell to the ground.

“Alright! If that’s how you want to play then that is how we will play!” Garry looked at Jack who was hiding behind a nearby tree and had made his own little arsenal of snowballs. 

“Oh no…” Garry said to himself when he saw his dad holding a snowball with a smirk. He yelped and scrambled for cover but Jack was quick. He threw the snowballs at Garry and even though he didn’t have the best aim, he still managed to hit the small target most of the time. “No! I surrender!”

“Never!” 

Brian recovered from his attack and made some snowballs which he too threw at Garry. He had now found a hiding spot behind a tree but Jack ran toward him with an armful of snowballs. “Noooo!” Garry ran from Jack only to run right into Brian. He let out a little squeak when he ran into his papa’s legs and looked up at him. He looked down at Garry with a wide grin on his face. He was holding a huge amount of snow which he dumped right on Garry’s head before he had time to react. Jack watched from his position and laughed so hard that he nearly fell to the ground while Brian joined in. The only one who was not laughing was Garry. He was sitting on the ground with his little arms crossed.

“Oh don’t be like that.” Jack said in between his laughing fit. “You started this war after all.”

“Your father is right. Don’t pick a fight you can’t win.” Brian had begun to calm down and wiped a tear from his eye. 

“I hope you learned your lesson.” Garry refused to say anything and continued to sulk but even though he wasn’t pleased, he didn’t resist when Brian picked him up.

“Hey now, don’t be upset. You just need to fight harder next time.”

“Next time I’m going to ask Grandpa to join and then you two will be sorry.”

“He’s going to destroy us…” Jack said. Brian nodded and the three began to laugh. 

“Well if that’s how I will die then I will die fighting.” Brian said. “Come now, I think we’ve been outside long enough. How does hot chocolate and marshmallows sound?”

“Yay!” Garry cheered. He smiled and the three went inside to get dried off and warmed up. Brian went to make the hot chocolate while Jack started a fire in the fireplace. Garry saw on the sofa and wrapped himself in his favourite blanket and waited for his dads to come sit with him. Jack sat on one side and shortly after Brian came over with the drinks and sat on the other side. 

“Careful, it’s hot.” He warned Garry and he handed him his cup. Of course, to let everyone know who it belonged to, it had the picture of a bee on it.

“Thank you papa.”

“You’re welcome. And this if for daddy.” He said as he gave Jack his cup.”

“Why thank you.” He winked at Brian and it almost made him drop his own cup. Jack of course noticed this and chuckled.

When everyone was settled and had their drink they just cuddled up on the sofa and enjoyed each other’s company. Garry loved watching the fire and listening to the crackle and pops. He even liked how there were two windows on either side of the fireplace and he could watch the snowfall. It was lovely and being seated in between his dads made it even better.


	4. Chapter 4

Garry had fallen asleep after finishing his hot chocolate so the two decided to let him sleep on the couch while they finished wrapping the remain gifts. Brian and Jack each got one present for the other and one for Garry but he had received many other gifts from mainly Zalgo. He loved Garry to death and said that he deserved all of the gifts. Sometimes Jack felt like he spoiled Garry too much but Zalgo reminded him that that was a grandfather’s job.

Garry had remained asleep for a full hour which gave the two plenty of time to finish wrapping all of the gifts which they hid in the spare room. It was the only room in the cabin with a functioning lock which they were thankful for. Garry was a very curious pup and without that lock, he would have found his gifts by now.

“So who’s going to sneak out of bed tonight and put the gifts under the tree?” Brian asked in a whisper.

“We don’t have to worry about that.” Jack replied. “I spoke to Zalgo and he said he’ll come at midnight to move the gifts over.”

“I guess he’s taking on the roll of Santa Claus.” Brian chuckled. “And he even got most of Garry’s gifts. How fitting.”

“Yeah I know. Wouldn’t it be funny if he even dressed the part too?”

“Zalgo dressed as Santa… That would be a very interesting sight.” The two chuckled and went back to the living room. “Since it’s almost dinner time I’ll start cooking. You can go sit with Garry if you want.”

“No, I’ll help. I can teach you to make my famous beef stew.”

“Oh that would be great. I was going to ask you eventually because Garry begs for it every time you have to leave for a few days on a mission.”

They went to the kitchen and got to work. Brian made it his mission to memorize every step so he could make this on his own when Jack was away. They finished just as Garry began to stir from his sleep. They knew he had woken up when he made his little sounds. They weren’t exactly whines but were pretty close. They just called them his ‘waking up noises’.

“Oh he’s awake, and just in time.” Brian said as he was the first to hear them.

“Dinner time little man.” Jack went over to the sofa and picked up Garry who was stretching. “We are having your favorite, beef stew.”

“Yummy!”

Jack chuckled to himself and put Garry on his chair and Brian served him. “Careful, it’s still hot.”

“Thank you!” Garry waited until Brian and Jack got their bowls and sat down before attempting to eat his stew. He licked it as a test and when he felt that it was at the right temperature he began eating. When Brian and Jack’s food cooled they ate too. “I hope Santa like the cookies I made.”

“Oh I’m sure he’ll love them.” Brian smiled.

“Yeah, they look delicious. I can’t wait to try one.” Jack said and gestured to the cooler they were stashed away in.

“I want to stay up and see if I can see Santa!”

“But you need your sleep and I heard that Santa won’t come if you are awake.” Brian said.

“But he won’t know if I’m awake or not because I don’t have eyes or even eyelids.” Garry pointed to his face which was of course just a skull.

“Santa knows everything. He knows if any child is asleep and that includes you.” Brian said.

“How does he know?”

“Because he’s magic.”

Garry’s mouth hung open slightly to reveal his surprise. Brian and Jack laughed a bit at the sight. “Do you really think he could fly in a sleigh without magic?”

“True…”

Brian got up and collected everyone’s dishes so he could wash them. While he did that Jack pulled out the cookies and gave one to Garry. “Time for the big taste test. These look so good!”

“So rich in sugar is what they are.” Brian chuckled.

“But that’s what makes them so good!” Garry said. He thanked Jack for the cookie and ate it. His tail wagged instantly when he bit into it. “Yummy!”

“I second that.” Jack said while still chewing. Brian shot him and look so he immediately shut his mouth and continued chewing.

“I’ll steal a piece if you don’t mind.” He said. He didn’t even wait for Jack to react, let alone respond before he broke off a piece of his cookie and ate it.

“Hey… My cookie…”

“Oh come on, it was one piece and that thing is huge. It’s more than enough for you.”

“Fine.” Jack pouted and in response Brian gave him a wink. He felt his face heat up as a light blush spread across his cheeks. Brian chuckled and turned his attention back to Garry.

“So how are the cookies?”

“Delicious!” Garry exclaimed. He finished eating his cookie then looked at Brian. “Can I have one more?”

“Garry…” He said in an almost warning tone. “Those cookies are fairly big and packed full of sugar. I don’t want you getting a tummy ache from eating too much. You can have some more tomorrow. How does that sound?” Garry whined but didn’t try to push his luck. When Brian made up his mind then it was final. There was no changing it.

“Fine.” He huffed.

Jack watched the whole interaction and chuckled. He would have suggested they compromise and give Garry half of a cookie but he didn’t want to piss off Brian. That was the last thing he wanted to do on Christmas Eve. “Well it’s getting late guys, should we start getting ready for bed?”

“That’s a good idea. That way we can get up early to open the presents.”

“Presents!” Garry repeated. He hopped of his chair and dashed to the room he shared with his dads to get ready for bed. Jack and Brian laughed and followed him to their room.

“So what do you want to wear tonight?” Jack asked as he looked through the dresser filled with Garry’s clothes.

“Can I wear my reindeer onesie?”

“Of course!” He pulled it out and went over to Garry who was sitting on the bed. His tail started wagging when he saw his dad hold up his onesie. Jack helped Garry into it. After that he and Brian got ready for bed and changed into simple sweat pants and t-shirts. Since Jack had quite a few and Brian had nothing he would always steal Jack’s clothes but Jack didn’t mind. In fact, he thought it was adorable to see Brian in his clothes.

When everyone was ready for bed they all got in, with Garry in the middle and Jack pulled up the covers. Garry snuggled up next to both Jack and Brian when they settled. Both of them leaned in and kissed the sides of Garry’s snout. Garry giggled and gave both a little lick on the nose. “Night dad. Night papa.”

“Good night Garry.” Jack and Brian said in unison.

~~~

Jack and Brian were fast asleep. The moon was high in sky and the light came flooding in to the small bedroom. Garry had tried to sleep but he was too excited to settle down. It was Christmas Eve. Santa was going to come and leave presents for him and his dads tonight. He wanted to be awake for when Santa came but he had no clue when that would be so he figured he would stay up all night. When he was sure that his dads were sound asleep he got up from his spot in between Jack and Brian, stood up on his hind legs and looked out the window that was just above the bed.

Outside the snow was still falling. The fine layer on the ground was now a few feet deep. “ _I could get lost out there._ ” Garry observed. He was looking forward to the morning because once he opened his presents and played with some toys he was going to drag his dads outside for another snowball fight and this time he wasn’t going to lose. If grandpa Zalgo showed up for Christmas morning like he promised then Garry was going to ask him to be on his team and take down his dads.

He looked up at the sky and looked for any sign on Santa. Brian had told him that Santa will arrive on his sleigh pulled by his reindeer which was something Garry really wanted to see. Maybe he could be friends with the reindeer. He waited for a long time but didn’t see anything. Now it was fairly late and Garry was starting to feel very sleepy. His excitement had worn off and now he struggled to stay awake. He got bored of looking out the window so he sat down on the bed and thought about what to do next. He wanted to sneak off to the living room and wait for Santa there but Brian was a very light sleeper and would hear the bedroom door open. It didn’t help that the hinges were very loud.

Garry looked down at his dads as they slept. Jack was sprawled out on the bed while Brian was curled up next to him. Garry noticed that they were holding hands. It was sweet. He loved seeing moments like that because it showed just how much the two loved each other. He was lucky to have them as parents.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a slight creaking sound coming from the living room. Sure this cabin was old and all homes made ‘house settling noises’ as Brian had said but that sounded exactly like a footstep on the wooden floor to Garry. Santa must have arrived! Garry carefully and slowly got off the bed. He had to climb over Jack to do so but luckily he was a heavy sleeper and didn’t even react when Garry climbed over him.

Once he was on the ground he went over to the door and as slowly as possible he opened it. If done slowly the noises it made were next to none but it was a very long process. He opened the door just enough for him to slip through then made his way to the living room. He held his head up and sniffed the air. Someone was here. He couldn’t identify who it was as this smell was completely new to him but there was a faint trace of familiarity although he couldn’t identify it.

He walked around the sofa to get a better look at the tree and was shocked at what he saw. There, next to the three was a big figure who was carrying a big red sack. This person was dressed all in red and was taking gifts out of the sack and placing them under the tree but paused when Garry’s foot caused the wood to creak. He turned around and looked right at the small pup.

“Kids should be fast asleep at this hour.” He said.

“I-I’m sorry… I just wanted to see you Santa…” Garry said quietly.

Santa walked over to Garry and kneeled down before him. “I wish I could stay and chat but I have a bunch of other kids to visit tonight.” He gave Garry a pat on the head then held out his hand. “Take this and hurry off back to bed. You’ll need your energy so you can open all of your presents tomorrow.”

Garry looked down at his hand and saw he was holding out one of the cookies he made. “But I made those for you! I can’t take it!”

“They are delicious. I ate the rest but left this one for you. Thank you for the cookies, you are an amazing cook.”

“You’re welcome!” Santa handed over the cookie to Garry and watched as the little pup went back to bed. When the door closed he finished dropping off the presents and left the house.

Garry got back into bed, in between his dads and happily ate up the cookie. As he did he thought back on what had just happened. He couldn’t believe he met Santa! It was a magical moment and Santa said he liked the cookies! If his dads weren’t asleep he would have squealed with joy. He finished up the cookie then snuggled up under the covers. He couldn’t wait to see what Santa brought him in the morning.


End file.
